


It's a Good Life, After All

by samwisespotatoes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Modern AU, because canon is painful, just a bunch of modern au fluff, mairon is a clothes thief, mairon is lazy, melkor whines but does whatever he asks, really its just them laying in bed arguing over cake at two am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwisespotatoes/pseuds/samwisespotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy, happy, modern au in which nothing bad ever happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t think I’d ever write a modern au, but I got inspired and thought I’d share. So have some weird modern angbang fluff I guess.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://kenaiskoda.tumblr.com/post/119898437912/established-relationship-aus) tumblr post

Melkor lazily rolled off his lover's’ body, trying to avoid crushing the smaller man beneath him, but staying close enough to leech off his body heat. It was nearly two am, and the insomnia that plagued him had kept them both awake.

“I’m hungry.” He whispered to his companion, whose breathing was beginning to slow down to a normal rate.

“Then go eat.” Mairon yawned sleepily, and rolled onto his stomach trying to get comfortable. “I’m going to sleep.”

There was a pause. “I want cake.”

Mairon sighed. He was used to Melkor’s nighttime cravings, (honestly, one would think he was pregnant were he a woman) but that didn’t make them any less annoying. “We don’t have cake. Go to sleep Melkor.”

“But Maaiiirooooon,” he whined, and flopped onto his lover’s bare back, his earlier reservations about not flattening him gone. “I’m hungry. I know we have a cake mix, and I’ll just fuck it up if I make it by myself. Please, Mai?”

Mairon groaned at becoming a literal body pillow. “It’s fucking two am! I am not baking you a cake this late just because you’re being a whiny bastard. Go to the store and buy a pre-made one. Let me sleep.”

“But store bought cake sucks. C’mon,” he whispered in Mairon’s ear, letting his voice drop a few octaves, “I’ll make it up to you.” He promised in a way that left little room for imagination.

“I’m done having sex for the night. No deal.” He said stubbornly, trying to roll Melkor off of him, though his partner didn’t budge an inch.

“It doesn’t have to be tonight. It can be tomorrow. Or whenever you want it.”

Mairon sighed again and thought for a moment. “So if I wake you up at one am tomorrow night so you can suck me off, you won’t be mad?”

“No,” he laughed, “though I doubt you’d do that anyways.”

“You’re right,” he admitted, “I wouldn't.”

“So? Will you help me? Please babe?” He said nuzzling against the side of Mairon’s face.

“Alright, fine, I’m awake now anyways. Thanks to you.” Mairon grumbled, waiting for Melkor to get off his back, quite literally, and got out of bed, searching for his underwear. “You owe me for this.” he mumbled.

“You certainly weren’t complaining about being awake when I was fucking you into the sheets. Or at least, I didn’t think that’s what you meant by all your moanin- hey!” he protested, trying to dodge the articles of clothing flying towards him.


	2. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this](http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/132243960517/idea-person-a-has-terrible-eyesight-so-they-need) prompt on tumblr

“Melkor?”

Melkor yawned and walked from the bathroom to lean on the doorway into their bedroom. “Yeah?”

“Do you know where my glasses are?” Mairon yawned sleepily from his place in bed. “I can’t seem to find them.” He stretched before retreating back under the covers.

He eyed Mairon’s form under the covers. “Because I’m sure you looked thoroughly.”  
Mairon, it seemed, had decided to be lazy on this particular morning. Not surprising, considering they had stayed up until nearly four am the night before. “I don’t know where they’d be at. They _are_ your glasses after all.”

“Could you _please_ look for them? I don’t think I’ll be able to see them..” He mumbled from underneath the bedcovers.

Melkor sighed as he headed downstairs. “Yeah, I’ll look.” 

“Thank you, babe.” Mairon called after him.

A few minutes later, he returned to their bed, glasses in hand. “Here. You took them off before you fell asleep on the couch last night. Or this morning. Whenever it was..”

Mairon wrapped his arms around Melkor’s shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. “Thank you, my love.” he whispered against his lips.

“You’re welcome… they weren’t hard to find.” Melkor said as he pressed his forehead against his husband’s. “After all, I’m not blind like you are.”

Mairon swatted him playfully. “I am not blind! I can see just fine.”

“With glasses.” Melkor corrected.

“Shut up!” He laughed and wrapped his arms around Melkor’s torso and pressed his face into his neck. “Lay back down with me.” He mumbled. 

“Oh, so you make me go find your damn glasses, just to stay in bed.” He said while laying the glasses down and crawling under the covers. “You’re terrible.”

Mairon curled up against his chest and sighed contently. “You still love me.”

Melkor grinned and kissed the top of his head. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this in like thirty minutes I hope it isn't too terrible.


	3. Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mairon is short. Melkor likes it. Also there's cuddles. And pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, more trash

Melkor leaned back against the couch and let his head fall into his husband’s lap, closing his eyes. Mairon started to gently comb through his raven black hair with his fingers, careful to not pull too hard lest he find any tangles. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey.” he replied tiredly. He opened his eyes slightly to look at his lover. “How was your day?”

“It was okay, nothing too exciting happened.” He studied Melkor’s face for a moment. “I’d say it was better than yours. You look terrible.”

“Well it’s good to know you didn’t marry me for my looks.”

Mairon swatted his shoulder. “You know that’s not what I meant!”

Melkor chuckled and climbed up onto the couch, stopping to kiss Mairon before stretching out on his stomach, laying his head in his lover's lap again. “Yeah, I know,” he said whilst trying to get comfortable. “I just like to tease you.” 

“I _never_ would’ve known.” He said, beginning to braid Melkor’s hair, securing it with the multitude of ponytail holders they had floating around their home.

“Hmm.” he sighed contentedly. They sat in silence for several more minutes, until Mairon gently prodded his head.

“Hey, I need to get up.” he said, gradually trying to move Melkor off him.

Melkor whined and put his arms around Mairon’s waist. “Nooooooo, stay here.”

Mairon sighed but smiled. For all his moodiness and intimidating looks, Melkor was surprisingly laid back and even sweet sometimes. “I’m hungry and supper won’t cook itself.”

“Just order pizza.” he mumbled, his face buried in Mairon’s stomach.

He thought for a moment. “Alright,” he finally agreed, “But let me get more comfortable.” Melkor let go of him and turned to lay on his back, letting Mairon lay on top of him. Mairon reached up to kiss his jaw before laying his head on Melkor’s shoulder, sighing happily as Melkor started to stroke his hair and down his back, leaving a kiss on the crown of his head. “You okay like this?”

“Yeah,” he replied softly, “It’s not like you’re very big.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I was born small.”

“I know. I like that about you though. One of the many, many things I love about you…” he trailed off and let his hand still on the middle of Mairon’s back.

They laid there in silence for several minutes while Mairon ordered pizza on his phone. “Hey, do you want breadsticks?” No answer. “Melkor?” He moved slowly to look up at his husband, who had drifted asleep. He sighed. “Fuck it, I’ll get breadsticks anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing


	4. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mairon is a dirty clothes thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference Mairon is like 5'5" and Melkor is a little over 6'2"

“Hey, have you seen my black…” Melkor stopped short as he rounded the corner into the living room, seeing Mairon, “jacket.”

Mairon, who was wearing said article of clothing, looked up from the screen of his laptop and slowly shook his head. “Nope…. not seen it…. guess you’ll have to wear a different one.” 

He shrugged and went back to looking at his computer. That is, until Melkor tried to take his jacket back. “Hey! Stop it!” he giggled, fighting to keep Melkor’s hands away from his sensitive ribs.

“Give it to meee,” he responded, getting his hands under Mairon’s shirt and tickling his unprotected sides.

Mairon squirmed and laughed, trying in vain to protect himself. “Nyeh… get.. off!”

“Come ooooon,” he whined, eventually giving up and draping himself over Mairon’s small frame. “It’s like three sizes too big for you anyways. Don’t you have your own clothes?”

Mairon tried to unsuccessfully push him off. “Two sizes and yeah, I do, but yours are more comfy and they smell good. Go on, you have others.” he swatted at Melkor’s head but the other man refused to move.

Melkor buried his face in the crook of Mairon’s neck and kissed it. “Please?” he asked in his sweetest voice.

“No.”

Melkor removed himself from Mairon, sighing dramatically, “Fine, I’ll just walk _all_ the way back upstairs and _dig_ through the closet.”

“How terrible,” was his unsympathetic reply. “It sounds so difficult in fact, I’m not sure you’ll make it.” 

Melkor glared at him from the foot of the stairs. “Thank you for your sympathy.” he deadpanned.

Mairon looked over and gave his most loving smile. “Of course, my dear.”

Melkor rolled his eyes in the most loving way. “Oh yeah, do you know where my pajama pants are? Are they in the washer? I looked but I couldn’t find them.”

Mairon grinned. “Umm… they’re with your jacket.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mairon steals clothes like all the time because he likes that they still have Melkor's scent on them. And Melkor doesn't have the heart to ask him not to because he looks adorable in his far too large clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short thing I wrote for my bae Asgardian--Angels on tumblr

_*buzz* *buzz*_

Melkor’s eyes cracked open, looking for whatever had disturbed his rest. It was around 10 am on a Saturday, and he was still in bed aside his husband, who was curled snugly against his chest.

_*buzz* *buzz*_

Mairon moaned and rolled over, silencing the offending phone. It was most likely Manwe inviting them to lunch again. Melkor closed his eyes, intending on trying sleep a bit longer and avoiding lunch with his brother. Mairon kept rolling farther away from him, slowly falling off the bed.

Melkor reached out and grabbed him gently, pulling him close. “It’s alright darling,” he whispered in his ear, “I’ve got you.”

Mairon let out a shrill scream, pushing himself away from Melkor and actually falling off the bed. Melkor sat up, startled, and looked over the edge of the bed. “What the hell, Melkor?” Mairon yelled at him, “What was that for?”

“What did I do?” he asked, still rather confused as to why Mairon had intentionally fallen into the floor.

“You grabbed me by the face and screamed into my ear.”

“... oh.”

“Yeah,” he replied, climbing back into bed.

“Sorry about that…. I thought you were falling off.”

Mairon smiled tiredly and took Melkor’s face in his hand. “Thank you, dear, but I was completely safe. Until you scared me off, of course,” he finished with a grin and kissed his lover.

“I’m sorry,” he said again.

“It’s alright, dearest. Now scoot over so I don’t actually fall out this time,” Mairon said while crawling under the covers.

“Oh yeah, of course.” Melkor cuddled Mairon against his chest once he got situated. “Who was calling this early anyways?” 

“I don’t know, probably your brother,” his words muffled into Melkor’s chest.

“Hm. Can we go back to sleep now?”

“Of course, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this post](http://today-ifuckedup.tumblr.com/post/133237712498/today-i-fucked-up-by-saving-my-husband)

**Author's Note:**

> Mairon gets very grumpy when he’s sleepy. Lol I hope this isn’t too terrible.
> 
> I hang out on [tumblr](http://samwise-po-tay-toe-gamgee.tumblr.com) sometimes


End file.
